


dark Secret

by MikaelsonFamily



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Human, Incest, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFamily/pseuds/MikaelsonFamily
Summary: Dark AU with sexuality and little BrutalityAnd i do not own the originals and the Characters.sry for my bad English





	1. the drama

Kol and davina are in the mikaelson mansion they have dinner with Kols Vampire siblings Elijah Klaus and Rebekha and His other sister the Witch Freya

(Davina) how are you Freya?  
(Freya) good! how are you!!! Freya said angry.  
(Davina) im sry Freya i dont wanted to destroy your Talisman im so sry Freya.  
(Freya) shut up!!! Watch Out next time because without my Talisman is my magic anyway stronger than your magic so do not mess with me. 

Elijah left and Klaus and Kol went to the kitchen. (Kol) im so sorry Brother. (Klaus) its not your fault kol it's davinas fault. (Kol) you have right i think i want to be gay. (Klaus) Brother (Kol) yes Klaus (Klaus) suck my cock Klaus cock was hard  
(Kol) Klaus really we are brothers! kol was shooked.  
(Klaus) come on no one will know this this is our Secret Klaus smiled.  
(Kol) OK i suck your cock kol smiled happy.

Klaus opent his jeans and his cock was amazing  
11 Inch Long kol was in love again.  
he took the whole cock in the mouth and sucked and groanted Klaus is fucking his Brother's face harder and faster.  
Kol Loved it.  
(Klaus) take my fucking cock in your mouth Brother.  
5 minutes were over and kol said to Klaus your cock was tasty Brother please fuck me hard Klaus.

(Klaus) you wish is my command Kol. Klaus said as he  
Took His 11 Inch big cock in his new Favorite brother's hole. Klaus fucked Kol harder faster. (Kol) Brother i love you so much He said as Klaus fucked him in Doggystyle. (Klaus) kol i am cumming. Kol said to Klaus quick please cum me in the face i Worship your cock. kol and Klaus smiled kol goes on his knees. and Klaus moanted. and said Drink my cum Kol was everywhere with cum in his face and body and his cock was still hard. since He swallowed his Brother's cum. said Kol. i want again fuck with you Brother. kol said. and Klaus said everytime. and the 2 Brothers got dressed Kol kissed Klaus and said bye Brother i'm Happy when we fuck next time in your car Kol said Happy. Klaus said OK i promise you Klaus said and smiled.


	2. The car incest sex

After the day where kol and Klaus had good sex.  
Kol is looking forward for the next sex with his Brother  
and Klaus is looking forward too.

Klaus calls Kol for a Date in new Orleans (Klaus) hello Brother i want a date with you. Says Klaus. (Kol) Sure Brother and where. (Klaus) Rousseaux 20:05 OK (Kol) OK we meet on Rousseaux bye Brother. Rousseaux 20:05 the Brothers at Rousseaux (Klaus) Kol i really missed you (Kol) i missed you to Brother (Klaus) how are you Brother. (Kol) really bad because you promised me that we two are having sex in your car Brother  
(Klaus) i'm sorry Kol but i have Problems with Hope and Hayley they are so mean to me. (Kol) dont worry Klaus says Kol while he is touching Klaus bulge.  
Klaus moans (Klaus) OK i promised you that we have sex in my car. so can we go to my car and you can suck my 11 inch cock Klaus smiled  
Kol says yes i missed you cock so much Brother. kol smiled.

the Brothers are Going to Klaus car. Kol says to Klaus i really Going to Worship your big cock. kol smiled.  
Klaus undos his belt and let his Younger Brother suck His lovely cock. Klaus moanted while his slutt-brother is sucking his big hard cock.  
Kol loves it everytime when he has sex with his older Brother. when Kol had this big cock all in his mouth he smiles everytime at Niklaus when he moans. 10 minutes past. Kol says to his brother fuck me hard like Last time in the kitchen. i want to be your slut. Klaus says of course. i can fuck you all day my Brother. both smiled and Kol was riding on his older brother. Kol moans. teach me how to ride a big cock Klaus. of course. says Klaus and he is fucking his little brother faster and More harder. Klaus kisses Kols Neck and masturbate his little brother's cock. Kol says to his older Brother cum in my mouth please your cum is really tasty Klaus says with pleasure and Kol goes on his knees and open his mouth Happy. Klaus moans and moans and then the older brother squirt his tasty cum in his Brother's mouth. and Kol swallowed with a Smile. and then says Klaus that was the best Sex that i ever have. Kol says my Best sex Was this to. Klaus your big cock is so amazing please fuck me tomorrow again with Elijah. Klaus says of course i can't wait for your asshole. says Klaus to his little brother and kisses him bye Klaus says Kol. I Looking forward for the next sex. Klaus says i too my little slutt-brother bye


	3. The threesome

Klaus Kol and Elijah are in the mikaelson mansion  
Elijah has a good day but where he caught Kol Klaus. Kol is sucking Klaus cock but Elijah cock was hard.  
Kol and Klaus have Seen Elijah. Klaus says Elijah Join us because Kol want a threesome Klaus kol come on we are Brothers.l Elijah is shocked.  
Elijah really we se your bulge says Kol.

ok Kol and Klaus i join. and so Elijah is unzipp his belt  
and his cock was so big Like his Brother's cock Klaus. Kol and Klaus are Going to Elijah they two going to the knees and both is sucking the cock of the older Brother  
Elijah moans i love you to Kol and Klaus. the two Brothers says to Elijah we two love your cock. Kol Klaus get up, i want to fuck Kol, and Kol sucks your cock. kol says hurray finally i will be a gay whore Kol goes to the bed He spread his ass. Elijah Takes his big hard cock and put it to Kol's asshole. Elijah moans, your hole is so tight.  
Kol moans and your big fat cock is so good, brother.  
and yet Klaus comes to the bed and puts his big fat cock in his Brother's mouth and says suck it, brother. Kol says im the Slave for you two and smiles Happy. Klaus fucked kol's face so fast and hard.  
and Elijah fucked kol's ass so fast and hard.  
more give me more give me more says Kol. and Klaus fucked Kol's face faster and Elijah Kol's Ass.  
they had 1hour sex in 1hour. says Elijah to Klaus and Kol Im gonna squirt, i want to squirt in your mouth's. Klaus and Kol smiled more happily.  
and the two Brothers are Going to the knees. Klaus and Kol open they mouth's and the oldest brother says im cuming and He squirts to his brothers faces. All three are tired Klaus and Kol says to Elijah we love you Elijah i love you to brothers.

 

But Freya had watched her brothers with magic she has of course eventually a plan


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus Kol and Elijah are in the mikaelson mansion  
Elijah has a good day but where he caught Kol Klaus. Kol is sucking Klaus cock but Elijah crotch was hard  
Kol and Klaus have Seen Elijah and Klaus says Elijah Join us because Kol want a threesome Klaus kol come on we are Brothers.l Elijah is shocked.  
Elijah really we se your bulge says Kol.

ok Kol and Klaus i join. and so Elijah is undo his belt  
and his cock was so big Like his Brother's cock Klaus. Kol and Klaus are Going to Elijah they two going to the knees and both is sucking the cock of the older Brother  
Elijah moans i love you to Kol and Klaus. the two Brothers says to Elijah we two love your cock. is so nasty. Kol Klaus get up i want fuck Kol and Kol must suck Klaus cock kol says hurray finally i will be a gay whore Kol goes to the bed He spread his ass. Elijah Takes his big hard cock and goes to Kol asshole. Elijah moans your hole is so tight.  
Kol moans and your big fat cock is so good brother.  
and yet Klaus comes to the bed and Sticks his big fat cock in his Brother's mouth and says suck it brother-slut. Kol says im the Slave for you two and smiles Happy. Klaus fucked kol's face so fast and hard.  
and Elijah fucked kol's ass so fast and hard.  
more give me more give me more moans Kol and Klaus fucked Kol's face faster and Elijah Kol's Ass.  
they had 1hour sex in 1hour says Elijah to Klaus and Kol Im gonna cum i want to cum in your mouth's Klaus and Kol smiled more happily.  
and the two Brothers are Going to the knees. Klaus and Kol open they mouth's and the oldest brother moans im cuming and he cums at the faces of his brother. All three are tired Klaus and Kol says to Elijah we love you Elijah i love you to brothers.

 

But Freya had watched her brothers with Magic she has of course eventually a plan


	5. Freya's witchcraft

After Freya had seen with black witchcraft that her three brothers had sex with eachother. she has a perfect plan to ruin her brothers.  
she goes midnight to the Lafayette cemetary to cast a spell. she has all the ingredients head of a Human. Human blood. eyes and a Heart from a Vampire. she crushed them together into black blood.

she dips her Hands to the black blood and chants in an old language. she Shows her memorys about of her three brothers had sex. to davina and Hayley. when the two are sleeping the two are seeing Freya's memorys.  
After Freya was with the Dark spell done. came a Vampire to Freya it was Mikael her father and her new Boyfriend.  
she sees him and she kisses Him and says it's done father. good says Mikael. i have a present for you daughter. and what says Freya. Mikael says you will love it. he undos his belt and his cock was amazing.  
Freya goes on her and says finally i can suck my Daddy's cock Mikael smiled and Freya sucked her father's cock.


	6. Father finds son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael finds Klaus

Klaus life was so much better when he had sex with His brothers. in one morning he was in his bed when he was awake He saw Mikael in front of him. Hello Boy says Mikael. Father how can u bei here i killed you.  
yes i was dead but a witch resurrected me mikael smiled. Klaus says of course Freya. yes she resurrected me. but i am not here to fight i beg you for a deal. Freya thinks really that i am here for forgiveness but i have a white oak Stake and the Deal is i want to fuck you. But when you dont want. i will kill you son. Klaus says today is your lucky day because i am really sick. OK son then go to your knees and suck my whole cock. Klaus got on his knees and Mikael opent his belt and his cock was so big and fat. Klaus says to His father oh Daddy your cock will be tasty. Klaus smiled. Than suck it boy. says Mikael. Klaus opent his mouth but Mikael takes the head of His son. and rammed his whole cock in his son's mouth. suck it son. Klaus says fuck my face harder father. Klaus Takes Mikael's ass for Support.

Mikael fucked his son's face really  
harder and faster  
both mikaelson men Daddy and son are naked.  
Mikael says to his son Niklaus get Up you will be fucked from your father.  
Finally i will be Finally fucked from my Daddy. says Klaus happy. Mikael Sticks his big fat cock into his son's Asshole both moans. Mikael fucked his son Klaus in Doggystyle in the bed. Klaus says to Mikael faster faster harder harder Daddy. Mikael says to his son are you ready Niklaus because when Not. i am killing you. of course Daddy i am ready i am your Slave fuck me finally says Klaus. Mikael fucked his son Klaus mikaelson so fast and so hard that Niklaus cum is in the bed. Mikael says i'm squirting. kneel down boy and open your mouth. Klaus kneels quick down and opend his mouth. Squirt in my face father. Mikael did it. it was a huge load of cum Klaus face was with cum from His father Mikael. and the cum from his Daddy in his mouth swallowed Klaus. Both are tired and Klaus and Mikael are in the bed and daddy and son kissing eachother.  
but of curse it was Freya's and Mikael's plan to manipulate Klaus.


	7. Jackson and Klaus.

Klaus visits Jackson about to say sorry that he had sex with his other Brothers.

 

I know it's really is not so cool says Jackson. but He is hiding his boner  
I know it is... wait have you a boner? says Klaus.  
no i do not have a boner says Jackson.  
But why is your hand in front of your cock smiled Klaus.  
okay i don't love Hayley anymore. i Like men with big cocks.  
is that so? Says Niklaus and get up to undos his belt and unzip his Jeans.  
Jackson stared to Klaus 11 Inch cock  
Klaus noticed it and in Vampire Speed both of them are naked

Klaus i dreamed of it for suck a original Vampire cock Jackson said.

then this is your chance Jackson Kenner. says Klaus while his hands are Taking Jackson head. Klaus rammed his cock in Jackson's mouth and face fucked Jackson faster deeper. Klaus moans take my fat cock  
wolf Boy. Jackson looked at Klaus and smiles Everytime when Klaus face fucked him hard. Jackson cock was stiff. He masstubate himself. Jackson sucked that big fat hybrid cock 8 minutes. When the Minutes where past Klaus says to his new slut. Get up Wolf Boy ready to geht fucked. Jackson said yes master. the two are Going to Jackson's bed Both layed on the bed. Niklaus hybrid cock is hard again. Jackson is riding above Klaus. Klaus fucked Jackson hard and deep. that Jack nearly screamed. Klaus says. ride that big cock. Wolf Boy. Jackson is riding faster that he Screams Niklaus. Niklaus says i'm gonna cum. Jackson heard this and both stand up. Klaus stand and Jackson kneels before Klaus. He opent his mouth widely. Niklaus squirts cum to Jackson's face. Jackson body and face was all Over cum. and in Jackson's mouth is also cum from the hybrid King He swallowed it Happy and slutty. Klaus and Jackson are tired. Klaus gives Jackson 3000 Dollars for Sex. Jackson Said that was awesome Master. says Jackson to the hybrid. it was the best Sex that i ever had says Klaus proud. And then He said to Jackson's. next Time you gett 8000 Dollars and kissed Jackson. and goes


	8. Klaus is manipulated

Freya sees Klaus with witchcraft again. She sees that her Brother had sex with Jackson.  
Freya's and Mikael's worked to manipulate Klaus to a gay man.

Freya and Mikael are at the Lafayette cemetary.

it's done father. Says Freya evil. since you fucked Klaus. he is really a gay Whore. says Freya and kisses Mikael. My Beautyful daughter. i have a another present for your Magic. says Mikael he brings a another witch to Freya. Freya goes to this witch and steals with witchcraft the witch' Power. Freya moved with her Fingers to the head and the witch screams and bleeds and dies. this is why that Freya is one of the Most powerfull witches. she steals the magic from other witches and then she killed them.

thank you father says Freya. it was my pleasure Freya.  
and yet i have a present for you. said Freya.  
both smiled and Freya goes to the knees and opent her father's belt and sucked her own father's cock Mikael says suck it daughter. Freya's says father your cock is really tasty and smiled. She blows her father's cock 5 minutes long and Freya get Up and with magic both where naked. Freya spreads her ass and says to Mikael punish me father. Mikael Sticks his cock to his daughter's Ass. And fucked her fast oh Daddy give it to me Daddy. Mikael rammed his cock to his daughter's ass. Kisses her neck. after 10 minutes says Mikael to his daughter go to the knees. Mikael squirts cum to Freya's face. after this sex the two are thinking for a new plan.


	9. Klaus is manipulated

Freya sees Klaus with witchcraft again. She sees that her Brother had sex with Jackson.  
Freya's and Mikael's worked to manipulate Klaus to a gay fucking men.

Freya and Mikael are at the Lafayette cemetary.

it's done father. Says Freya evil. since you fucked Klaus. he is really a gay Whore. says Freya and kisses Mikael. My Beautyful daughter. i have a another present for your Magic. says Mikael he brings a another witch to Freya. Freya goes to this witch and steals with witchcraft the witch' Power. Freya moved with her Fingers to the head and the witch screams and bleeds and dies. this is why that Freya is one of the Most powerfull witches. she steals the magic from other witches and then she killed them.

thank you father says Freya. it was my pleasure Freya.  
and yet i have a present for you. said Freya.  
both smiled and Freya goes to the knees and opent her father's belt and sucked her own father's cock Mikael says suck it daughter. Freya's says father. your cock is really tasty and smiled. She blows her father's cock 5 minutes long and Freya get Up and with magic both where naked. Freya spreads her ass and says to Mikael punish me father. Mikael Sticks his cock to his daughter's Ass. And fucked her fast oh Daddy give it to me Daddy. Mikael rammed his cock in his daughter's ass. and Kisses her neck. after 10 minutes says Mikael to his daughter go to the knees. Mikael squirts cum to Freya's face. after this sex the two are thinking for a new plan.


	10. The truth

At night davina and Hayley dreamed about Freya's remarks that the 3 Mikaelson brothers had sex.  
The next morning davina and Hayley got up and they met and talked about this dream. they went to the kitchen. but both have discovered that Elijah Klaus and Kol have sex.  
davina and Hayley are out of action  
Hayley shouted to Elijah you idiot how could this. and ran away  
davina turned around and said to Kol I loved you she cried and ran.  
since then, Freya has ruined her brothers with witchcraft. Mikael and Freya's plan was also to manipulate Klaus or to move to Freya's and Mikael's side.


	12. Hayley knows Jackson's secret

Hayley and davina knows that Klaus Elijah and Kol had sex with eachother. Because of this goes Hayley to the bayou to see Jackson. but Klaus was here. Hayley whispers what the hell is he doing here. She caught the two and she was angry. she screams Jackson what the fuck. why you are sucking Klaus cock. Jackson and Klaus are looking at Hayley. and Jackson says because i do not love you anymore. i Like men with big cocks. go away Hayley i want to fuck your husband. Says Klaus. Hayley is angry and goes. while this happens .Kol and Elijah are talking about davina. Elijah what do i now davina hates me completly. Elijah says nothing.  
Elijah really. i know that the sex was amazing. But i actually love davina why can't you understand that.  
Brother please come on i know you do not love her says Elijah while he unzip his pants and he gets his cock out of his Boxershorts.  
OK you have right.  
i am Feeling guilty for davina.  
you not have to feel guilty brother. says Elijah and goes to Kol. would you suck my cock. brother. Kol could not resist his Brother's big cock and kneels down and takes  
His Brother's cock in his mouth. Elijah says i knew it that you suck my cock Kol. Kol says Like a slut to His brother. i Always love your big cock Elijah. and licked and sucked his brother's cock . Elijah moans. Take my big fat cock. brother i want to feel your throat on it. and so Elijah fucked his brother's mouth much Harder faster stronger and deeper. 

11 minutes later. Kol get up. you will be fucked from your own Brother. Fuck me hard Elijah. says Kol. and goes to the table and speads his ass wide for his Brother's big cock. Elijah Sticks his cock to His Brother's hole. Elijah rammed his cock in kol much Harder deeper and faster. Fuck me Like your private slut. Says Kol to His brother Elijah. you are my slut anyway. Says Elijah to his Younger brother while his balls claped kol's ass. because of the hard fuck.  
15 minutes later.

Elijah says to Kol get up and swallow my cum. Kol says to his older Brother your cum is Always tasty and smiled happy. Kol goes to his knees.  
Elijah squirts his cum to his little Brother's face. kol's face was covered from his older Brother's cum. Kol swallowed the rest of His brother's cum. 

While this Happend. Is Hayley with davina in a bar in New Orleans they are talking about Hayley had Seen what Jackson and Klaus had done. But the witch Freya came and says i understand you two and i ask you both Join me and we ruin my Brothers for that. and she smiled evil.


	13. Freya's plan

and how would you ruin your own Brothers, Freya?  
says davina to the Mikaelson witch.

i will Show you, how i am going to ruin my Brother's when you and Hayley are going with me to the Lafayette cemetary. Hayley and davina can't Trust Freya because she is a mikaelson, but the Revenge for davina and Hayley is important. ok Freya we are Going with you says Hayley. finally follow me said Freya evil.

later at midnight.

what the fuck. what happend to the cemetary, what have you done Freya!!?? said davina shocked.

this is the new Future for us witches, my coven is only with dark magic witches, but we needed more power for our magic. that is it because the graves from the dead witches were roobed from us, we needed the corpses.

but freya? shut up davina! i thought you want Revenge.

then shut up.

Davina should we Trust her? whispers Hayley to davina. i don't know, Hayley. you two idiots i can hear you two, laughed Freya, little moment later.

so we are here, Ladys, we in my little witchcraft room.

holy shit said Hayley and davina, the two are shocked.

in this room are Skull, vampire heads, Bloody walls. Hearts from Humans are on the floor, and of course witchcraft objects. so this is the room where you are practice witchcraft? says Hayley.

yes it is, Hayley. since my father died. but i resurrected him.

 

what the hell!!! why Freya? screams davina.

because he is helping me to destroy my Brothers.

 

hello Freya said Mikael. oh father i missed you! have you the Ingredients? of course my daughter. said Mikael, and kissed her hard. wait your Boyfriend is your father???!!! says Hayley. yes he is, we are fucking everytime. go to the bedroom father. I will suck your cock later. while Mikael goes. says davina to freya, you two are psychopaths!!!!!

i know, says Freya evil. but you two want Revenge, and i am the only one that can help you.

she has right, davina. okay Hayley, i give up, we need her help.

 

finally that you two are at my side. my plan is a spell.

and wich spell? says davina.

 

my Brothers are famous in new Orleans. and my Brothers are having a Festival at home for many people from new Orleans, the three idiots have a TV, which is for the new Orleans history.

so my plan is, while the TV is running i will cast a spell.

this spell shows the truth, that my Brother's had a threesome everytime, and After this the people are hating my Brother's, they are knowing the thruth that my Brothers are gay Whores,

but this is only the beginning says Freya evil.

 

are you Going to join me?

of course Freya!!!! said Hayley and davina.

ok then let's beginn.


End file.
